


Aaaargh, que nojo!!

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Challenge Response, Don't kill me after all, Don't read eating, Graphic descriptions, M/M, Poor Rene, disgusting
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um dia Lune de Balron se vê na cama com Zeros de Sapo. Só por Hades mesmo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaaargh, que nojo!!

**Author's Note:**

> Um dia me desafiaram a fazer uma história lemon, bem gráfica, com Zeros de Sapo. Eu disse que ia ser a coisa mais nojenta que eu poderia fazer na vida. O resultado é essa aberração abaixo. Não coma enquanto lê. E não me xingue depois que acabar. 20/07/2004.

**AAAARRGGHH, QUE NOJO!!!**

 

Lune de Balrog acendeu os abajures do seu quarto, sentando-se na banqueta em frente a um espelho. Pegou a escova e soltou o coque que tinha feito com seus longos cabelos quando tomou banho. Escovou-os para frente e para trás, desembaraçando cuidadosamente os fios. Levantou-se e abriu o roupão, deixando-o cair lentamente ao chão. Admirou-se, fazendo movimentos para definir os músculos: “Não sou um malhadão feito o Radhamantis, mas estou em boa forma...” pensou, antes de vestir um pijama de seda negro. O contato do tecido com a pele o agradou, assim como a maciez do travesseiro... “Hoje a noite promete, será que ele vai demorar? Com tantos deveres, nem sempre ele está à minha disposição... Tenho que tomar cuidado, ou acabo me apaixonando...” riu, da própria inocência. “Como se já não estivesse...”

Lune acomodou-se na cama e esperou atento aos mais baixos ruídos do Tribunal do Juízo... Em tempos de paz, não havia tantas almas a serem julgadas, havia tempo para um descanso... Logo ele viria para os aposentos repousar um pouco e haveria até um intervalo para fazerem amor, se ele assim o desejasse...

Foi quando ouviu passos no começo do corredor... E seu coração começou a acelerar... Quanto mais alto o som dos passos, mais alto o som das batidas do coração do espectro da Estrela Maléfica Celeste Sábia. Até que a porta se escancarou e Lune viu quem estava sob a luz do corredor – não era ele, era:

-Zeros?

-Lune-sama, vim atender aos seus mais secretos desejos.

-Como assim? Oras, que atrevimento! Retire-se agora mesmo daqui, você não tem autorização para andar pelos aposentos particulares dos juízes do Hades e...

-Cale-se, tolo! Claro que eu tenho autorização!

-Como ousa falar assim comigo e...

Mas Lune não conseguia se erguer na cama, sequer se mexer direito... E Zeros se aproximava, o corpo disforme, o rosto distorcido num esgar maligno de desejo... o procurador de Minos tentava se mover, nem conseguia erguer o cosmos, a situação o transtornando, apesar de não querer demonstrar medo diante de alguém tão desprezível.

-Agora você é meu, Lune-sama!

-O que? Como assim? – e Lune só teve tempo de se desviar da boca asquerosa que tentou tomar a sua. – Ficou louco, espectro insignificante? Não se atreva a tentar isso de novo ou eu...

-Tudo bem, Lune-sama. Até as prostitutas tem seus princípios, algumas não beijam na boca... – tocou com seus dedos o pescoço e foi descendo a mão deformada pelo pijama de Lune – isso não significa menos diversão...

 -Com o que você me comparou? Zeros, quando eu sair daqui, você vai se arrepender de ter renascido...

-SE você sair daí, Lune-chan... QUANDO eu resolver que você vai sair daí... Talvez até você goste do que eu vou fazer...

Lune se arrepiou com a entonação e os significados embutidos naquelas afirmações... Mas não teve tempo de pensar neles... A mão nojenta já se imiscuía por debaixo do tecido e acariciava seus mamilos... Se fosse outra pessoa, daria prazer ao procurador dos mortos... Antes que pudesse reclamar, seu pijama era rasgado e sua pele conspurcada pelos lábios de Zeros de Sapo. Um arrepio de nojo percorreu todo o corpo imobilizado na cama... “Por Hades, isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo... Onde estão Minos e Eaque? Radhamantis? Porque meus guardas não estão fazendo a ronda? Ele está subindo na cama? Oh, pela barca de Caronte, o que ele pretende?”

Logo sentiu o corpo deformado sentar-se nas suas pernas, que não obedeciam ao comando de desaloja-lo e sentiu Zeros passar os dedos anuros pelo cós dos shorts do pijama. “Vou vomitar... Vou vomitar e piorar minha situação, se ele me tocar ali...” E confirmando seus piores temores, Zeros rasgou a parte de baixo do pijama de seda, revelando sua ereção... Os olhos malignos brilharam de malícia e satisfação:

-Ora, ora, ora, Lune-chan... Eu sabia que estava agradando...

-Não é para você, seu verme imundo... Não ouse...

-Não ouse o que, seu putinho arrogante? Fazer isto? – e apertou o membro arrancando um grito de Lune. – Ou isto? – E colocou na boca, chupando a cabeça demoradamente...

Lune sentiu-se agarrar aos lençóis, embora não pudesse mover os braços. “Não está acontecendo, ele não está profanando meu corpo com sua saliva imunda...E eu não estou reagindo bem, eu.. não.. eu não estou gostando, não posso estar gostando...”

Sentiu outro arrepio de nojo ao sentir as mãos de Zeros erguerem seus quadris para enfiar todo o membro latejante na boca... O espectro da Estrela Maléfica Estranha começou a mover os quadris de Lune de encontro àquele poço de saliva morna, provocando-lhe ao mesmo tempo náuseas e prazer. “Nem que eu tomar banho por mil dias, vou tirar o cheiro desse monstro do meu corpo... Hades, me ajude! Eu me entregaria agora até a um cavaleiro de Atena, só pra não ter que sentir mais nada...”

Mas os seus rogos foram em vão. Lune sentiu que ia gozar na boca de Zeros e o simples pensamento de seus fluidos misturados à saliva daquele ser fizera-no ter uma ânsia. Foi o pior orgasmo da sua vida... Mas o Espectro de Sapo ainda não estava satisfeito... Deu uma gargalhada maléfica e um sorriso asqueroso:

-Então, Lune-chan... Agora você está no ponto, amolecido para o melhor da festa...

“Ele não se atreveria... Não, a profanação vai ser completa... Se eu pudesse me soltar ou me matar antes disso...”

Sentiu com horror os dedos de Zeros procurar sua entradinha sensível... Viu em total descrença ele retirar um membro descomunal, desproporcional ao seu tamanho e posiciona-lo para a penetração. Pensou: “Vou morrer agora. Mas haja o que houver, não vou lhe dar o prazer de me ouvir gritar. Não vou gritar. Não vou .... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!”

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

-LUNE! LUNE! Acorde, amor... acorde, você está tendo um sonho ruim...

O procurador do mundo dos mortos abriu os olhos e se ergueu, de uma vez na cama. Tremia e suava... olhou ao redor, não reconhecendo num primeiro momento onde estava. Era seu quarto, sua cama, lá adiante seu pijama e ao seu lado, um loiro lhe sorria, abrindo os braços e o puxando de encontro ao peito:

-Shh, shh, o que, em nome dos círculos do inferno, pode ser tão terrível, para amedrontar um juiz dos mortos? – disse Minos, enquanto afagava os longos cabelos do Espectro da Estrela Sábia.

-Nem queira saber. – soluçou Lune, de dentro do abraço do amado. – Me beija, pra que eu saiba que isto aqui é que é minha realidade...

Minos fez mais que isso. Fez amor com Lune novamente, demorada e carinhosamente, fazendo a impressão do pesadelo dissipar... Depois o abraçou, colocando a cabeça do amado sobre o peito e implicando amorosamente com ele:

-Pesadelos são resquícios de uma consciência pesada, meu querido. Você anda aprontando alguma nas minhas costas... Olha, vê lá, hein? Se eu souber de alguma coisa, eu entrego você nas mãos do Zeros!!

Minos não entendeu porque Lune levantou correndo com as mãos na boca, em direção ao banheiro. “Será alguma coisa que eu disse?” –Lune, Lune, amor, você está se sentindo bem? Ta tão pálido... Você anda muito estressado... Talvez a gente devesse tirar férias...

 

 

N/A: Nhaaa, sacanagem, né? Tadinho do Lune, isso foi um baita pesadelo... Acontece muito com criança pequena, de tanto a mãe ameaçar com alguma coisa – fica no inconsciente... Pronto, um lemon feito com Zeros de Sapo, e sim, eu quase vomitei em algumas partes... Só minha mente insana pra fazer uma coisa dessas...ehehehehe

 


End file.
